


Toughts

by nymphodora



Category: Poldark (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:11:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7628134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nymphodora/pseuds/nymphodora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot introspettiva su Demelza.<br/><i>Asciugo una lacrima che è sfuggita alla trappola delle ciglia e mi costringo a pensare a mia figlia e alla giornata che dovrò affrontare. </i><br/>Mi permetto un ultimo pensiero prima di alzarmi dal letto.<br/>Ross Poldark non è mai stato il mio primo cavaliere ad un ballo.<br/>Ross Poldark non ha mai ballato con sua moglie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toughts

** Disclaimer **  
I personaggi inseriti in questa one shot non mi appartengono, sono di proprietà dei rispettivi autori.

  
\----   


  
**Toughts**  
 

  
  
Vengo svegliata dalla forte luce del sole che entra dalla finestra.

Deve essere tardi se il sole è così alto nel cielo.  
Mi giro d'istinto, quasi come fosse naturale come respirare, verso l'altra metà del letto, a cercare l'uomo che è l'esatta metà di me.  
Il letto è vuoto, Ross non c'è.  
_In realtà lui non c'è mai_.  
Sarà andato a Wheal Leisure non appena è sorto il sole ad occuparsi degli affari di famiglia.  
_Affari, affari, sempre affari...ed Elizabeth_.  
Scaccio quel pensiero, infastidita dalla mia stessa mente.  
_In effetti forse la tua mente ne ha motivo, lui è spesso a Trenwith_.  
Scuoto la testa e mi do della stupida.  
Lui ama la nostra famiglia. Ama me e Julia, tuttavia non è molto presente nelle nostre vite, eccetto qualche ora la sera, quando ormai ha concluso le sue cose e fa ritorno a casa.  
_Trenwith..Elizabeth._  
Elizabeth ha dimostrato fin dall'inizio una gentilezza e una cortesia che pare quasi _finta_ nei miei confronti.  
_Sicura che non lo sia per davvero?_  
D'altronde, se lei stessa ha deciso di sposare Francis e ha perseguito nella sua decisione nonostante il ritorno di Ross, evidentemente i suoi sentimenti verso quest'ultimo sono del tutto spenti.  
_Ma chi può dire lo stesso di lui?_  
A volte lo sento distante, chiuso come un riccio.  
Non mi racconta nulla di quello che succede in miniera o degli affari. Tiene tutto per sé.  
Questo suo mutismo mi fa stare male, perchè non so mai cosa gli passa per la testa.  
Talvolta ho dei dubbi sul suo amore per me, mi chiedo se mi abbia sposata solo per guarire una ferita aperta, per contrastare la solitudine.  
Talvolta mi guarda come se fossi un fastasma, come se non esistessi, salvo poi, l'attimo successivo, guardarmi con tanto di quell'amore che potrebbe bruciare l'intera città.  
Ciò mi confonde.  
Se almeno parlasse, se almeno si confidasse.  
_Trenwith..Elizabeth._  
Ogni volta che si reca a Trenwith per me è un supplizio perchè so che vedrà lei, che la guarderà come forse non ha mai guardato me.  
E' straziante.  
E' ancora più terribile non poterne parlare apertamente con lui, non poter nemmeno accennare alla questione, non avere il diritto di obbiettare sulle visite che fa ai suoi parenti.  
Lui reagirebbe in modo burbero e affermerebbe che si reca lì solo per parlare d'affari con Francis.  
Ma io so bene, anzi lo sa bene la mia mente, che inconsciamente mi spinge sempre verso questi pensieri atroci e terribili, che non è così.  
D'altronde non si è separato da Elizabeth per sua scelta, ma perchè gli è stato imposto dalla guerra, da cause di forza maggiore insomma.  
Proprio come quando ha sposato me.  
I recenti fatti della sua vita non corrispondo ad una sua libera scelta, ma sono fatti di vita, voluti da un destino che ha distrutto la felicità di un uomo.  
Che stupida che sono, ero convinta che avrei potuto fargli ritrovare quella felicità, ma ogni giorno che passa mi rendo conto che ciò che io posso dargli, la felicità che io posso offrirgli, non è che un effimero surrogato di quella autentica.  
E quella autentica non corrisponde a me, non corrisponde a Julia, la sua felicità autentica ha solo un nome: Elizabeth.  
E per quanto io provi a sembrare una signora, provi a fargli fare bella figura in società non sarò mai lei, non avrò mai la sua classe, la sua eleganza, qualità che le sono dovute per nascita.  
Io resterò Demelza Carne, figlia di un minatore ubriacone e lei resterà sempre Elizabeth Chynoweth, discendente di una ricca e antica famiglia.  
Io non avrò mai il cuore di Ross.  
Il pianto di Julia attira la mia attenzione e mi riporta alla realtà.  
Asciugo una lacrima che è sfuggita alla trappola delle ciglia e mi costringo a pensare a mia figlia e alla giornata che dovrò affrontare.  
Mi permetto un ultimo pensiero prima di alzarmi dal letto.  
Ross Poldark non è mai stato il mio primo cavaliere ad un ballo.  
Ross Poldark non ha mai ballato con  sua moglie.

 

\----

 

Salve!  
Negli ultimi giorni mi sono appassionata in modo ~~_patetico_  ~~ viscerale a questa fantastica serie tv della BBC, basata sui romanzi di Winston Graham, ambientati nella Cornovaglia di fine '700.  
Sono rimasta folgorata ~~_dalla bellezza di Aidan Turner_  ~~dall'ambientazione, dai paesaggi e soprattutto dalla coppia Demelza/Ross che amo e adoro.  
Tuttavia, siccome il mio cervello va sempre a 2000 all'ora e siccome Demelza ha sempre uno sguardo triste e troppo spesso non si esprime, ho pensato di dar voce ai suoi pensieri circa la questione _~~Brutta Cretina arrampicatrice sociale/Ross~~_  Elizabeth/Ross.  
Non so voi ma a me Demelza fa una tenerezza assurda, sembra un cerbiatto impaurito.  
E niente, spero vi piaccia. Ringrazio chi avrà avuto la pazienza di arrivare fin qui. Mi farebbe piacere una recensione.  
Alla prossima.  
**Sara**  ♡

  
 


End file.
